Of Quills and Socks
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Sally questions her non existant relationship with Sonic. He surprises her at a strange time, and proves that he is the one for her. Set during either Comic or SATM Series...NO FLAMES please!


Of Quills and Socks

_Disclaimer: I don't profit off of this, nor will I ever. All rights belong to where they should._

_Authors Notes: This is the first story I have written for this Series and couple. It's a bit different than what I am used to. I decided to try it after reading some of the Sonic Comics. I used to as a child watch the Sonic SATM series in which my own kids have started to watch. I have always been a Sonic/Sally shipper because of that Series, the Comics really point out that Sonic is essentially a ladies man. So I wanted to dabble in both concepts. I also am, a diehard Bunny DiCoolette fan too, I enjoyed writng her part! So enjoy! NO FLAMES appreciated here, you want to be mean do it somewhere else! Oh and there may be some errors, hope there isn't sorry if there is. IC_

_Authors Note 2: It has come to my attention that I have mucked some things up considering the timeline and series (my thanks to all you kind reviewers!) However, I am going to just note that this doesn't have to fit the comic necessarily, or the SATM series...um it can be my own timeline. Many authors do this from time to time, and because I am EXTREAMLY new to the comic, that's what I am going to do for now until I have read all the info I need. BUT I have fixed some of the "gal" issues considering our blue hero, Sonic._

It was probably one of the coldest nights Knothole had seen. The trees had long lost their leaves and the grass has lost its luster. The Freedom fighters had gathered, bought and stocked for the winter as far as food was concerned, but a certain walrus, Rotor has yet to fix the heat supply for the other inhabitant's homes.

Sally, the leader of the Freedom fighters, tossed and turned in her bed. And it wasn't just from the cold, but because of a certain hedgehog who was nowhere to be seen. They all knew where he went. Sonic insisted that they need a supply of hotdogs and chili sauce. So that being said, he ventured on to the small town located under the main City for that supply. Sonic had wheeled and dealed the goat, Griff into trading a piece of the power ring rock for energy for a nice, heaping supply of chili dog supplies. Sally did not think it was one of Sonic's brightest plans, but if it made him happy she was happy to oblige.

But still she often wondered if Sonic would ever grow tired of his adventurous life. He was 18 now, and for all intense purposes that was considered an age of adulthood.

_Sonic an adult…I can't imagine that anytime soon. _Sally chucked to herself.

While he had grown up a little since the war, there were still indeed times where his maturity was questioned. Sally and him had broken up after a fight about him marrying her. And though she sensed he still had deep feeling for her, that didn't snuff off the thought of just how many girls Sonic had dated- and not just with in a year or so, there was plenty of times before that as well. The two had not reconciled as of yet, and that also worried the princess. Was he actually at the sub-city? Or was he out playing the "hero-card" with the girls?

"Sally-girl, all those thoughts of yours is keeping a gal up. I do need my beauty sleep." Bunny interrupted, breaking Sally's train of thought.'

"Oh...Bunny, I am sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up…I guess the cold is really bothering me." Sally offered as she peaked over to the said rabbit, as she was hidden under three blankets.

"If it's that sugar-hog. I wouldn't worry about him. Y' all know how he is. Needs those dang chili dogs. I hate the things." Bunny added, knowing just what was on her friends mind.

"I wasn't thinking about him, bunny. He's annoying." Sally countered, guessing she earned herself a scowl from Bunny.

"I just wish Y'all would do something about all the tension between you two. I know it's been a while, but I ain't stupid. I see the way he looks at you…besides he still gets jealous. Me and Antoine played a little trick on him a week ago…you know to test out theory. Said that you were going on a date with that sweet wolf fellow…You should have seen his little face, honey! He wasn't happy!" Bunny laughed. Sally narrowed her eye brows and sat up.

"Bunny! That's not even funny! I can't believe you did that! Sonic doesn't show it because he's stubborn and immature! You shouldn't antagonize him. Besides I don't know what you are talking about…I heard from Rotor that Sonic was dating some chick from the City, another hedgehog. So there's no tension between us, if he's dating her." Sally all but pouted. Bunny reluctantly sat up, knowing that she may have struck a chord with her squirrel friend.

"Come one, darlin' you think he's date a gal like her? Do you even know anything about her? Rotor doesn't know the buzz like I do, girly. Sonic went on a date with her and didn't really go for her. She's was obsessed with his Hero status…not to mention Sonic doesn't like _those_ type of gals." Bunny mumbled the last sentence.

Sally has heard every word unfortunately. "What type of girl, Bunny?" Sally all but bit out. She noted Bunny's scowl, even if it was hidden by a curler-rolled ear.

"You know…those girls that only want one thing…I hear there ruckus when I go into the City. Sonic is fast, heroic and everyone's savior. Those gals prey on that type of guy. Especially hedgehog gals. Their families want them to marry their kind. No everyone has Sonic's parents point of view, darling. But as dense as Sonic acts…I assure you he's not…he's not into gals like that, you of all people should know that…I just think…that maybe he's not ready to settle down. Robotnik is still at large and he gets bored easily. Look at the situation now, honey, it's below freezing and that sugar-hog is out getting chili dogs for crying out loud. Why do you worry so much, darling?" Bunny asked looking to her roommate. Sally sat with her knees drawn to her chest, her red hair was a mess on her head and bunny wondered if she had combed it before turning in.

Sally has been as she usually was during the day. She diligently kept up with her Leader duties and Freedom fighter tasks, but it was clear at night when she thought no one was looking, she was hurting. Bunny knew this well, being her roommate and best friend.

But then again there was that teeny tiny fact that bunny knew how Sally felt about Sonic. As she once felt that way. The hedgehog had a way to charm girls even if he was unaware of it. Bunny had long ago shared a kiss with Sally's love when he rescued her from the roboticizer. But Bunny also knew how the Sonic felt about Sally. She guessed whether Sonic dated quite a few women, no one would par with Sally Acorn.

Perhaps Sally didn't get the memo herself.

"I don't know. I know you've had a thing for him in the past and you know what makes girls swoon for the moron. But over the last year I have heard all sorts of things about Sonic when he's on missions. How about that Fiona girl? Or that other girl I heard about...another hedgehog...I know for a fact he kissed them, who didn't know. Or just the fact that I have hope that when the war with Robotnik is over…we can all have normal lives…even Sonic…I guess I am not over him as I wanted to believe, Bunny. I can't help but love him…but he's makes things so difficult. I am not saying Sonic is a bad guy. He's not… he's got heart of gold…but he can be selfish. I have to believe that I can deal with that later." Sally sighed.

Bunny did the dumbest thing she could. She laughed. "Darling…are you serious? Sonic didn't kiss Fiona, she kissed him! And the hedgehog wasn't much different than that other gal. She wanted him for his status. Besides whether you want to believe me or not, I think that you're the only one Sonic has kissed with an open mouth! The rest were pecks compared to that, including myself!" Bunny replied jubilantly.

Sally couldn't help the blush that crept on her cheeks.

"I don't know about where you come from. But from the South, when a male kisses like that he's staked his claim, dearie! And that sugar-hog knows what he wants…he just doesn't know how to fix it…or get it." Bunny stifled her laughs and became serious. "But seriously…Sugar-hog was deeply affected from your guys split up. Tails told me he ran for three days and had to get new shoes when he returned to Knothole. Tails told me he left only stating he had something to do. The only reason Tails knew that Sonic went running was because the shoe man called in telling Tails Sonic's new shoes were ready. Sonic only gets new shoes once a year right? Well that made number two. I seen him when he returned…he had to brush his quills…this was when you had left with the small liaison group for that scuffle a while back. He was a mess, but you know sugar-hog he doesn't like to show it." Bunny added.

Sally was silent for a moment before a small smile crossed her lips. "That reminds me about two winters ago you had come from a rally meeting and found Sonic in my bed with me…it was the year he refused to admit he was sick…and he was so cold his teeth kept chattering. Tails braught him in saying he couldn't sleep because of Sonic's shivering. He was being stubborn and stupid. So I made him get into my bed with me…I remember waking up with a face full of his quills. I got sick after that and bought him gel to put on his quills so they wouldn't get so jagged during our missions. He still uses the stuff."

Bunny also smiled at the memory. "Yeah and he wouldn't take any medicine you made, he said…what was it? Oh yeah…he said that stuff is for losers and ate twelve chili dogs instead! It's funny that was the first time I saw Sonic without his shoes on-"

"But he still wore his socks." Sally finished. "He never likes to go without his socks either. Tails told me that Sonic has about ten extra pair in his backpack with his power ring. Tails also says he has to have clean socks on him always…I think he owns a few hundred pairs!" Sally chuckled.

"Well that makes sense….all that runnin' he does." Bunny added.

A moment passed between the two when a familiar wind gusted by their home. "Speak of the devil…" Bunny cracked. Sally frowned.

"Yes, and going for the kitchens I hear. I swear he has no priority. You know he's going to down there to chow down and making a mess for us to clean in the morning. I guess I should go and save the kitchens from Sonic's wrath." Sally added sarcastically. She swung her feet to the side of the bed and put her boots on.

Bunny grinned impishly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She teased.

Sally pulled a green jacket on before trucking out into the snow and across to the kitchens. She followed Sonic's tall-tale tracks. What she came to didn't surprise her.

Sonic was standing over a huge pot of chili cause that was bubbling and almost boiling. To his left a pan of frying hot dogs, twenty at the least. On the counters there were bags full of hog dog buns, hot dogs and cans of chili. Just where was he going to store all of that?

Sally was pleased to see that he wore a red hoodie-jacket, still damp from the snow. She had bought him the hoodie the year before they broke up. Sonic had worn it ever since when the weather became cold. His quills (the ones that were not hidden by the coat) were frazzled and damp from the snow-that she had no doubts was bothering him as she spotted him a few times, brush his hand against them, in hopes of flattening them out.

"Hey, Sal! Just in time…I got chili dogs cookin' you want any?" Sonic offered, finally noticing her presence.

Sally leaned against a counter with her hands on her hips. "Not at this hour of night, Sonic, I'll have nightmares from eating at such a late hour."

Sonic flashed her a smile. "Party pooper as always Sal, not cool at all."

"Well did your trip go well? How is Griff and everyone?" Sally inquired.

Sonic seemed indifferent. "They're all good. Griff finally fixed that piece of Junk hover car though."

"That's good to hear. I see they are well supplied with food and now you are. Are you really going to eat all of those now?" Sally knew the answer before he even answered.

"Of course I am, Sal! I have been running and running means I burn my energy and chili dogs are energy!" Sonic replied amused.

"Of course, how did I ever forget that?" Sally asked herself more than him.

Sonic flipped the knobs of the stove and retrieved a giant plate from the cupboard. As he began to pile on the chili dogs he began to tell Sally more of his adventure.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you Griff is getting married. He sent an invitation with me for all of us to come. He's marrying some chick he met in the Main city…funny enough he saved her from being roboticized and guess she was smitten. There are some robots still in the City, but Griff didn't have any news on Robuttmik's whereabouts. A kill-joy he is. I thought he would know something, but nothing. Oh well, that fat old-fart has to come out sometime right?" Sonic put his plate on the counter and plopped onto a stool. Sally faced him on the opposite side of the counter, bemused on his ability to suck chili dogs down like a vacuum cleaner.

"Well NICOLE has not been able to track anything but a few remaining SWATbots from the City. He hiding out for a reason, Sonic and it's not a good one. We have to be real careful. Don't go searching him out and getting into more trouble. He's bound to come out sometime…and just where are you going to store all of this stuff?" Sally changed the subject as the bags of chili-dog supplies mocked her very being.

"What? This? Don't worry Sal, Antoine has too many bags of almonds in the freezer. You don't need to freeze nuts they are good for years! I'll just put the stuff in there and put Antoine's crap in the pantry. There should still be room. And even if there is not, Rotor has room...Rotor always has room." Sonic said over a mouth full of Chili-dog. Sally merely shrugged. He did have a point; nuts did not need to be frozen.

"What are you doing up anyway? I'd think you would be asleep by now."

Sally took a seat across from Sonic, twiddling her thumbs together. "I haven't been sleeping well lately. I guess…I get worried about all the rumors I hear…"

That sparked the hedgehog's attention. "What rumors? Robotnik rumors?" He guessed. Sally was not surprised.

"No, Sonic….rumors about you, when you are on missions…I mean, it's not my business but I do hear them." Sally informed.

"Me? Like what? You mean the rumors about me finally beating down the Main city of all Robuttnik's bots? Yeah, that's not a rumor, it's a fact!" Sonic replied, completely missing Sally's more serious point.

Sally in turned sighed. "Not those rumors Sonic. The other rumors…" Why was this proving to be so difficult? Oh right, because he was considered an ex-boyfriend and it really wasn't any of her business.

"What other rumors, Sal? I am not following that look you are giving me…" Sonic frowned.

"Oh, you make this so hard, Sonic Hedgehog. The rumors of you and the girls…everywhere I go I hear something…and I just want to know-"

"That I am fine and there is no girls? Well, some of it is true. I am fine and no I am not dating any girls. You know how it is for me Sal, they are practically everywhere I go. And yes, I have dated a few…in the past..." Sonic plucked the last of his meal into his mouth, pushed he plate away. Sally thought he was going to leave the conversation where it was, but he surprised her when he bashfully grabbed her petite hands into his own.

"…But I wasn't lying that time before I left for a while, when I said you were always the girl for me and that I would always love you. I meant that Sal, really I did. But you know how I am, I can't plan things like you. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. And there is still a war to fight. Don't go listen to every story you hear about me…well, except the good ones about my awesomeness. But seriously Sal, I meant every word. I am sorry we had that fight…but in my mind you were asking too much of me…I can't give something unless it is 100 percent. And I don't have 100 percent…and really I don't think you do either. Think about what your dad said…he didn't like the idea. Not everyone is like my parents, Sal…some Mobians think they are better off with their own kind…or at least same line. Like Ant…he's from you're court, they'd be more willing to wed you to him then me…I know scary thought huh?" Sonic attempted to lighten the mood. He knew Sally had tears in her eyes. He hated to see her cry, or worse be the cause of her tears.

"But that's not what I am saying so don't get the wrong idea. I don't think like that…I guess I am really saying is it's not the right time…uh for stuff like that. I can't be a King…I don't even know the first thing about being a King…and then there is sitting in a throne all day! No can do, Sal. Not now at least. This war has to put to an end, and I am the guy who is going to do that. No one else can stop Roboinik, but me. How can I do that if I have to rule a world? Or worse worry even more that my wife is not safe. Robuttnik would never stop after hearing I had a wife and was a King. That's what needed to be said all that time back. I thought about it and now I said it. Okay? Now why don't you leave the kitchen to me…and go back to bed." Sonic let go of Sally's hands and gave her a light hearted smile.

Sally wondered if he explanation was his way of telling her he would wed her after the War. And just perhaps he did actually make a good point. So really who was the selfish one after all? Still that didn't mean he had to go dating every girl in sight!

Sally felt worse that when she came down to the kitchens.

"Uh uh, you are not getting out of this so easily Sonic. I believe every word you say…but still why did you date those girls if you really missed me?"

Sonic flinched at the question. "Sal, a guy gets lonely, okay? Seriously…this is why you are so upset? What was I supposed to do? You broke up with me, remember. I didn't know how to take things…and really I still don't know how to take things with you. I might get slapped again! Who knows with you, Sal!" He lightened up, pointing an accusing finger her way. Sally scoffed, whirling around the counter to Sonic.

"I should slap you after a comment like that! Come on Sonic, let get the dishes done. I'll help you." Sally offered a small smile to him. Sonic seemed a little nervous by her proximity.

"I can do it you know. What you don't trust the guy that took down a hundred SWATbots in a blink of an eye to do a few dishes?"

"No I don't. Not to mention all this stuff we have to put away."

Sonic folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. "Sal, I told you what I was going to do. Ant will get over it. It's no big deal. I can so handle this."

Sally countered him just as stubborn. "Oh? And then who is going to hear about what you did in the morning by Antoine, me Sonic Hedgehog…me and only me. I really don't want to hear his crap, do you?"

Sonic seemed to think about her point. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you Sal…"

Sally didn't like the gleam that caught his green eyes, or the smirk he sported. He was up to something for sure. "If I give a kiss good night, will you go to bed and leave this job to me? Who cares about Ant, he'll whine and then get over it. Trust me, I know just what to tell him."

Sally was shocked to say the least, where did all this come from? And now of all times? Who did he think he was?

"My bad... shouldn't let you think, Sal." Sonic told her. Before she knew it, she was in his arms and his smirky little mouth was on hers. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss she had missed for so long.

She was breathless when he released her. She knew her cheeks were red, but really so was his. She stood frozen for a moment when Sonic moved back to the stove to retrieve his dishes.

He peaked over his should with a triumphant smile. "Now off to bed, Sal. See you in the morming."

When Sally returned to her room Bunny was still up and waiting.

"Now you know why I call him sugar-hog." Bunny smiled and snuggled under her covers for sleep.

That was the first night in a long time that Sally Acorn slept a good, deep sleep. And when she woke the next morning, she had a face full of quills and a snoozing Sonic at her side. She couldn't have been happier at the moment. It was then she realized he wasn't wearing socks either. Perhaps time did change things…for the better.


End file.
